


Sweater weather

by Magicfingers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicfingers/pseuds/Magicfingers
Summary: Wren Parker barely survives the apocalypse when it first breaks out in her home in Portland.She lost more and more people and after a while she just didn’t care anymore.She didn’t care.But then she met him, and everything changed p.





	Sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!  
> It might take me sometime to update this because I’m really busy with work and school.  
> But I’ll try to make this as good as possible and as often as possible,  
> Enjoy and please leave a comment!  
> Also please don’t get pressed this is a universe that glaggie doesn’t get together.

Wren Parker had been at work when the world ended.   
She had been right there with her hands in a mans chest trying to wake him up when he suddenly had let out a groul.  
To clarify Wren was a surgeon and not a killer.   
There was chaos all over the hospital


End file.
